


he's so bad, but he does it so well

by paintingsonherskin



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Bughead Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing Booth AU, Slow Burn, and betty takes no shit, and is a kind of a player, based off the netflix movie, betty and archie are JUST FRIENDS, bughead au, bughead forever, jughead plays football, so some things are going to be directly taken from that, those things I do not take credit for!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingsonherskin/pseuds/paintingsonherskin
Summary: Archie and Betty have been best friends their entire lives, with Jughead Jones acting as their older, protective sibling. But Betty has always hoped that Jughead sees her as more than an extended part of his family. Betty has been crushing on Jughead for as long as she can remember. There's only one problem. If she dates Jughead, she loses her best friend.   When her and Archie came up with the idea of a kissing booth for a fundraiser at Riverdale Prep Academy, she has no idea how much it will change her life.Based off the Netflix original film: The Kissing Booth!





	he's so bad, but he does it so well

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! i saw this movie on netflix and just HAD to write it a bughead au for it! i hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> endless thanks to my beta @wakandafourever <3

Alice Cooper and Mary Andrews had been best friends since they were six. They experienced every major moment together. From their first: eyelash curler; their first boyfriend; graduation; college; marriage; before each giving birth on the exact same day, to a boy and a girl. On a warm, sunny day in May, a red headed Archibald Andrews and a blonde Elizabeth Cooper came into the world, destined to be best friends, just like their mothers. 

Age six. 

It was a very rare moment Archie and Betty weren’t attached at the hip, sharing everything from popsicles to secrets. That was the age where things began to change. 

Archie’s dad Fred, also had a best friend named FP Jones. Unfortunately, FP hadn’t been the same kind of parent that Fred was. FP landed a spot in jail, leaving his son Jughead Jones to move in with the Andrews’s. Seven year old Jughead became Archie’s new brother, an event that Archie would grow to love and resent. 

Even with Jughead now living with Archie, Archie and Betty still remained the dynamic duo. Betty, being a little bit of a tomboy, always had her hair in a ponytail and was never afraid to get a little dirt on her hands. She began watching her dad fix cars, and helped as much as she could, as she was only six. Her parents signed her up for softball, and Betty immediately fell in love with the sport. Archie went to construction sites with his dad, amazed by all the tools and the giant machinery, making the workers laugh as he sang and danced to the radio. His parents bought him a guitar that Christmas, encouraging his love for music. 

But the one thing that Archie and Betty did together, no matter what, was head to Pop’s everyday so they could put their quarters into the jukebox, and dance to whatever they wanted before plopping into their favorite booth for a milkshake. The two figured out how to get to there by themselves, and went everyday after school. They were always safe because should someone try to bully them, Jughead stepped right up to defend them, never afraid of a fight, and more often than not looking for one. 

Age eleven. 

Betty broke her leg testing out Archie’s new scooter. Archie came over everyday with a milkshake to make her feel better, and they played video games. Jughead came over one day to ask how she was feeling, and gave her a card. That was the first time Betty blushed because of a boy, and she read the card over and over again, even if it all it said was “hope you get better soon”, in sloppy, sixth grade boy handwriting. She later found out that Mary had made him do it, but Betty was already hooked on those blue eyes of his. That was the year Betty started writing about Jughead in her diary. 

Age fourteen

Fred had signed up both Archie and Jughead for football, and only Jughead made the team. Archie understood Jughead’s situation, and was grateful to have an older brother, but was always jealous of Jughead. Mary and Fred were constantly praising for Jughead for his successes, even if it was just for a B in math. No matter how happy Archie was for Jughead when he made the team, a lump still formed in his throat when he heard Fred tell Jughead he was proud of him. Archie felt guilty for being jealous, and no matter how hard he tried to let it go, it was always there. That was the year Betty tracked down a teacher to sponsor the dance club, and Archie let his dreams of being a football star go to join the club with his best friend. 

Betty’s mom got sick. Alice Cooper was diagnosed with cancer, and Betty had to grapple with the idea that one day her mom wasn’t going to be around. That was also the year Archie and Jughead got into their first fist fight, because Jughead was taking Archie’s forever crush, Cheryl Blossom, to his first homecoming. Betty went to break it up, and yelled at Jughead for hitting her best friend, lashing out a little longer than necessary, unable to help her jealousy that Jughead was taking a girl that wasn’t her to a school dance. Archie called her out on it, and Betty blushed bright red. Archie didn’t say anything, but his silence made it pretty clear he didn’t like the idea of Betty liking Jughead. 

Age fifteen

Betty played seven minutes in heaven with Dilton Doiley, but he sneezed in her face, effectively destroying any chance of her getting her first kiss. Archie had his first kiss that night with Valerie Brown. Jughead had gotten his license and drove Toni Topaz home, having a first of his own. 

Betty lost her mom that year, and didn’t let anyone see her cry, not even Archie. Jughead made varsity football, and Archie and Betty went to every game with their families. Archie still felt guilty for being jealous, and Betty felt guilty for how cute she thought Jughead looked in his uniform. 

Age sixteen

Jughead got a motorcycle, and Betty realized all these feelings she’d been having since she was 11 could only mean she had a crush on Jughead Jones. She tried to move on every time she saw Jughead with a different girl on his motorcycle. It didn’t work. Archie helped his dad after school, and pretended he didn’t care when Jughead continued to get accolades and compliments from the entire town. 

Jughead fought Fangs Fogarty at Pop’s when he implied Betty was fat. Betty thanked him, and when he threw her a wink, Betty blushed. Archie caught her, and told her that if she wanted to stay best friends, she couldn’t be into Jughead. Betty knows it’s important to Archie, and has known for awhile how much Archie hates living in Jughead’s shadow. Betty puts on a smile and lies. She tells Archie she’s never thought of Jughead that way, even though every cell on her body craves Jughead’s touch. 

Age seventeen: present day

Betty and Archie still run the dance club, and Betty will probably win MVP on her softball team. It’s Jughead’s last year on the football team, and he’ll be applying to colleges. Betty tries not to think about where he will go, or how far he will be. She still fixes cars with her dad, and leaves flowers on her mother’s grave every week. She no longer keeps a diary, but she tells her mom all about Jughead. She has yet to have her first kiss , and doesn’t know how to deal with the fact that she wants it to be Jughead. 

***  
It was the first day of Junior Year, and Betty was running late. Her father had forgotten to pick up her pants from the dry cleaners, leaving Betty with a skirt she had from freshman year as her only option if she didn’t want to break the Riverdale Prep Academy dress code. She was combing her hair back into her ponytail, when she heard a horn blaring. It could only belong to Archie, his way of telling her to hurry up or they would be late to school. 

Betty quickly grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She was buttering a piece of toast and shoving it in her mouth when she heard her father clear his throat. 

“Dad, I know, okay, I know but I don’t have any other pants!” Betty explained.

“What do you mea-, ahh shit, I forgot to pick those up, didn’t I?” her dad said, ending his sentence with a heavy sigh. 

It had been almost two years since Alice died, and Hal Cooper was still trying to figure out how to raise three kids alone. Polly was off at college, so he currently only had Betty and little Chic to worry about. Chic was nine and; therefore, required the most attention, which meant Betty usually came after him and The Register in her dad’s mind. Betty had always been independent, and now even more so to help out her father, but when Hal had offered to pick up her pants with the rest of his dry cleaning, Betty agreed. She now regrets that decision. 

“Don’t you have those...um...what are they called, the skin color things…” Hal says, trying to think of the word.

“Tights?”, Betty finishes for him. 

“YES!”, Hal practically screams, as Archie blares his horn again. 

“I really don’t have time, Dad. Just please PLEASE pick up my pants today?” 

“Alright, alright. Have a good first day back”.

Betty runs to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Love you, Dad!”

She’s running towards the car and sees a smirk forming on Archie’s face, while hers turns into a scowl. 

“Don’t. Say. A. Word” Betty states, enunciating every word very clearly. 

“Dry cleaners?” Archie says anyway. 

“Yes,” Betty sighs, sometimes hating the fact that Archie knows her so well. 

Archie just shakes his head, and turns up the radio before pulling out of their driveway. 

They arrive at the school minutes later, Betty putting on her most confident smile before getting out of the car. Betty knew the skirt was short, but failed to check the back when she put it on and was; therefore, completely unaware that the entire school could see her underwear as she walked towards the doors. She and Archie began to hear snickers from the girls, and hoots and hollers from the boys. 

“I think everyone is staring at you”, Archie says. 

“What? Why me?” Betty replies, her voice rising in panic.   
“Betty, you know you like, grew in the past two years right? Junior year Betty is a lot taller, and you know, GIRLIER, than freshman year Betty”. 

Betty, being fluent in Archie, understands what he’s trying to say. She’s curvier, more filled out, and her legs are longer and more muscular. Not to mention, she now has an ass. An ass that is currently being shown to the entire Riverdale Prep Academy. 

Betty tries to pull the skirt down as much as she can, but the damage has been done. She bounds up the steps and tries to get inside as quickly as possible so she can sit down, but she’s not halfway up the steps when she feels a hand grip firmly underneath her skirt. She yelps, and turns around to come face to face with Reggie Mantle. 

“What the hell, Reggie?” Archie yells. 

“Arch, it’s fine, I can handle this,” Betty intervenes. 

“Yeah, Andrews, just relax”, Reggie says, his tone nonchalant, as if he didn’t just sexually harass Betty. 

“You’re joking right?” Archie responds, stepping up to get in Reggie’s face.

“C’mon, in a skirt like that, she’s practically begging for it.” 

Betty’s face conveys nothing but disgust, and Archie goes to swing his right hand to punch Reggie, only Reggie is quicker, and catches it. Archie swears under his breath knowing what’s about to happen, except something else does. Before Reggie could throw his punch, Jughead stepped in and gave Reggie a bloody nose. A second later, Reggie is on the ground, with Jughead repeatedly hitting his face, while Betty begs him to stop. 

Jughead doesn’t quit until Principal Weatherbee comes running out, giving Reggie, Jughead, and Betty orders to meet him in his office. Betty gulps. The only time she’s been sent to the principal’s office is for awards and perfect attendance ribbons. Archie’s jealous again, this time for the fact that he had started the fight, but Jughead got the credit for it. 

Jughead and Betty are sitting outside the office, while Reggie is inside with Principal Weatherbee. 

“Why did you hit him?” Betty whisper yells. 

“Archie was in trouble,” Jughead explains, head down as he scrolls through his phone. 

“Right. This has nothing to do with the fact that you love starting fights, that’s what you’re saying?” 

“First, I don’t start fights Betty. I finish them. Second, no girl should ever have to put up with that. Especially if that girl is you.”

Betty’s stomach begins to get butterflies, her feelings for Jughead bubbling to the surface, wondering what he meant by that. 

“Especially if that girl is me?” Betty repeats. 

“Yeah, you’re like family, Betty. And what Reggie did was gross.” 

Betty’s butterflies immediately fly away, disappointment filling her at the fact that her lifelong crush compared her to being family. It was still sweet, but she was hoping maybe Jughead saw her as more than that. 

“I know you’re not like super experienced with guys, but if you want them to take you seriously, don’t wear skirts that short.” 

Betty scoffs. “You seriously want to make that argument?” 

Jughead looks up and places a finger under his chin as if he’s pondering an existential question. Betty arches her eyebrow and waits for his answer. 

“Nahh, you’re right. I just played out every scenario in which this conversation ends, and it always ends with me sounding like a sexist dick”. 

Betty tries not to laugh, but she can’t help it. She looks down at her feet and lets out a chuckle. Jughead looks at her from the side, his own smile growing at the sight of hers. 

Reggie comes out of the office then, blood all over his face and clothes. He looks at Betty, and at least has the decency to appear a little sorry. Betty looks over at Jughead, and sees he’s proud of Reggie’s state. 

Betty rolls her eyes and enters the office. She’s given detention for breaking the dress code. She almost cries, her now perfect record ruined, but feels a little better when Jughead walks out, a detention pass in his hand too.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, kudos, or hit me up on tumblr @judgejuggie! i would love to hear what you think!


End file.
